Family and Loyalty
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: Narcissa was never one to support Voldemort; but when it involves her family, she would do anything. Covers events not seen in the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Black Malfoy has always been regarded as a woman to be respected. She was always seen as cold and someone who looked like she was sniffing dung whenever she was around people whoe were inferior. Her husband was a Death Eater, which she didn't mind too much, as long as he didn't get hurt. However, she was never one to fully support Voldemort. Did she believe in pure-blood traditions? Yes. But to kill someone over it, she didn't think it was right.

When the Dark Lord was supposedly destroyed, she was slightly relieved. Now she knew she could just Lucius to come home unharmed. He could at least be a father to Draco, their son, who was still just a toddler at the time. Twelve years later the Dark Lord returns...

Lucius was sleeping with his wife when he felt the mark burning on his left arm. It woke him up immediately, and he knew that he had to grab his robes and mask before it went full blown. Narcissa woke up just as he grabbed his mask. "Lucius?" she asked drowsily. "What is it?"

"He's back," Lucius said.

"Who?" she asked, not entirely sure she knew who he was talking about.

"The Dark Lord."

"Lucius, he was destroyed when he went to the Potter's place. You know that."

"Narcissa, he's back. How else do you explain the mark showing up again?" He rolled up his sleeve to show his wife.

Her eyes widened in alarm, remembering the last time he was involved with Voldemort. It had nearly cost him a trip to Azkaban. "Lucius... please, don't go back to him."

"I must, Narcissa, I'm sorry. If I don't he could kill you or Draco, if not both of you." He walked closer to the bed, and kissed her gently. "I don't want that to happen." As if on cue, the mark started to burn more forcefully, and he knew it was his time to go. He Disapparated leaving Narcissa alone.

Narcissa was now afraid. If the Dark Lord was back, he was more than likely going to send all his followers on a dangerous mission to prove themselves to him. That was what she was afraid of. There was also the fact that Lucius worked for the ministry; If they found out that Lucius was a Death Eater, then he would be sentenced to Azkaban. That was something that she couldn't bear to imagine, knowing the misery's that went on there. Her own sister was there because she was also a Death Eater, but she wasn't in a highly respected family, which had some influence on the Malfoy's. Not to mention the fact that Bellatrix was insane anyway.

Narcissa fell into a fitful sleep that night, until Lucius got home. She woke up when she heard the soft "pop" of her husband apparating. "Lucius?"

"Yes, Narcissa," he said climbing into the bed next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to her husband.

"He's back for real, isn't he?"

"Yes. He nearly killed the Potter boy tonight."

"What?" Narcissa asked looking up at her husband. "How? He's at Hogwarts."

"Someone infiltrated the school and turned the Triwizard cup into a port key."

Narcissa sighed, not wanting to know the full details. "So where does this put us?"

"I don't know, but he will contact us again soon." Lucius looked down at his wife, and hugged her reassuringly. "Everything's going to be alright. You shouldn't worry about a thing."

"I'm not so sure, about this, but I'll trust you. Just don't get Draco involved."

"I won't," he promised. Narcissa still had her worries though, but she kept quiet about them. The two fell asleep peacefully and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Draco came home about a week later. "Is it true?" he asked his parents after they picked him up from the train station. "Is it true that the Dark Lord is back?"

Narcissa looked to her husband, indicating that he should be the one to tell Draco.

"Yes, Draco, it's true," Lucius replied. "It also means that I'm going to be busy for awhile until he is back at his full power."

Narcissa briefly looked at Lucius, but kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want anyone to get hurt; let alone _her _family.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, after hearing nothing from the Dark Lord, news about Harry Potter getting expelled from Hogwarts reached the Malfoy's. Apparently he was attacked by dementors; which meant that either the ministry was up to something, and wanted Potter dead; or, the Dark Lord had the dementors on his side once again. Narcissa was hoping that they were just rogue, but the chances of that were slim, so it was doubtful.

Lucius came home after Potter's trial, looking disappointed. He later told his at dinner that Potter had been let off the hook. "He didn't do anything wrong, Lucius," Narcissa pointed out gently. "He was defending himself."

"I know," Lucius said. "However Fudge doesn't believe that he's back." Narcissa already knew about this. She had heard rumors about the Daily Prophet trashing both Harry Potter and Dumbledore thanks to Fudge's influence. She didn't mention this though as Lucius continued. "And to ensure that things don't get out of hand at Hogwarts, especially Dumbledore, he's sending Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts. She was at Potter's trial, and wanted him convicted. I believe she will keep things in order there."

"What about the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked.

"He wants something from the hall of Prophecies. If he wants to win this upcoming war, then he's going to need it."

Narcissa sighed inwardly, the last thing she wanted was to have her family involved in yet _another _war. "I assume you've used your influence to find out how to retrieve the prophecy?"

"I've been inquiring, but no luck so far; I have to be careful. Although, there are suspicions that the Order of the Phoenix is getting back together. You remember who was a part of that."

"Severus?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius nodded. "I don't know for certain, but I believe he's thinking about returning to our side. And since no one would know, he could be very useful to us."

Narcissa sighed. "Don't do anything that will get you into trouble, Lucius. I can't lose you, and neither can Draco."

Lucius walked over to his wife and kissed her gently. "I won't," he promised. He wanted to add something else, but he knew it would concern Narcissa more than it needed to, so he kept quiet. Although, he knew she probably would've sensed it. _Not unless he requires me to. _If she had, she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p>A few months later, sometime before Christmas, there was a massive jail break from Azkaban. It was believed that her cousin, Sirius Black, had something to do with it. Narcissa knew that he was innocent; however, she couldn't risk her saying anything because she would risk her husband going to Azkaban, not to mention that Sirius was a blook-traitor, just like her other cousin, Arthur Weasely and his family, and her sister Andromeda Black Tonks.<p>

Her other sister, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, were said to be some of the escapees. Their first stop was Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa were enjoying each other's company by the fire when the doorbell rang. Lucius got up to answer it, and was only slightly surprised to see Bellatrix and her husband standing there. "Hello, Lucius," Bellatrix said, inviting herself in. "Nice place you have here." As if on cue, Narcissa walked into the room. As soon as Bellatrix saw her, she ran forward to hug her sister. "Cissy!"

Narcissa hugged her sister awkwardly. She wasn't exactly happy to see Bellatrix, but she didn't turn her away either because she was family. "Bellatrix, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rodolphus and I need a place to stay for awhile," Bellatrix said casually, twirling her hair. "Just until the Dark Lord calls for us."

"Naricssa, a word," Lucius said, leading her away from the insane woman. "I don't want them staying here," he said quietly, watching the Lestranges.

Narcissa sighed. "Lucius, I can't just turn her away, she's my sister." She looked at Bellatrix briefly, then back at her husband. "Although, I have to say between you and me, I'm not comfortable with having her around either." She gently cupped his cheek. "It's only temporary, and I'll make sure she stays out of places she doesn't belong."

Lucius knew he couldn't argue with Narcissa when she mentioned family. He sighed, as he looked into her blue eyes. "Alright, as long as she stays out of things."

Narcissa gave him a slight smile and kissed him. When they broke off, Bellatrix was just standing there. "Am I going to get the tour? Or do I have to find everything myself?" she demanded.

Narcissa gave her husband an irritated look at her sister's behavior before giving Bellatrix the tour.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was out in the garden when the Dark Lord called her family once again. All Lucius would tell her before he left was that he was going to the Department of Mysteries, and that the Potter boy and his friends were going to be there. He kissed her one last time before Disapparating. What they didn't know was that this was going to be the final time they were going to see each other for a long time. Bellatrix came back with a gleeful expression on her face; bragging to Narcissa about she had killed Sirius Black, their own cousin- their own blood for that matter- right in front of Harry Potter. Narcissa almost wished was that the boy had killed Bellatrix- at least then she could be alone while she mulled over the fact that her husband was in prison- in Azkaban no less. The only good thing was that Bellatrix did bring Lucius' wand home; which was good. At least she had one thing to hold on to until Lucius returned.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Cissy!" Bellatrix called. "Cissy! Wake up!"

Narcissa woke up from a doze she was in on the couch. "Bellatrix, what is it?" she asked tiredly.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you and Draco, now," Bellatrix said urgently.

Narcissa got a cold feeling at the pit of her stomach as she followed her sister out. Draco met up with her, and they both went to the dining hall where Voldemort was. Never before has she been summoned to his prescence without her husband; she felt vulnerable, but kept her face impassive as she approached him. They stopped a few yards away from him.

"Please, sit," Voldemort said. Bellatrix sat down next to her sister who sat next to her son. Narcissa was rigid, but still impassive as the Dark Lord began to speak. "I am greatly displeased with your husband, Narcissa. He got rid of a horcrux, wasn't there to find me after I was almost killed, and failed to retrieve a simple prophecy." Narcissa kept silent, her head hanging low as the Dark Lord finished. Bellatrix seemed to be as gleeful as ever. "However," Voldermort continued after a moment of silence. "I see no need to punish all of you; but, to prove your loyalty to me, I will need to send Draco out on a mission."

Narcissa looked up immediately as did Draco. "What?" Draco asked.

"Draco, your arm, please," Voldemort said standing right behind him. He looked at his mother who nodded, then held out his arm. Voldemort placed his wand on Draco's inner forearm and made the mark. Draco tried to hold back his cries of pain to no avail. Narcissa flinched at her son's cries. When it was over, Draco moaned, but admired his new mark a little. Then he looked up at Voldemort. "What is your bidding, my master?"

"You are to kill Albus Dumbledore sometime this year at Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

Now Narcissa was scared. To kill the Headmaster at the school that he taught at was not only mental, it was suicide. He would be lucky not earn a one-ticket to Azkaban if he wasn't caught. This was something Narcissa couldn't deal with. What made her scared even more was that Draco wasn't backing down.

"I will," Draco said.

"Tell no one of this plan," Voldemort said, looking at Narcissa directly. He knew that Bellatrix, being his most loyal servant, would always follow orders, but he wasn't so sure about Narcissa. She had never been a death eater, though she let her husband become one, and supported him. But, she was always a difficult one to determine where her loyalties truly laid. "Draco, I need to speak with you alone very briefly."

Bellatrix took her sister out while Voldemort stayed with Draco. "What's wrong, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked. "You should be honored that Draco was chosen by the Dark Lord. If I had sons, I would give them to him without question."

"And that's the difference between you and me, Bella. I don't want to give up my family. Draco is all I have left."

"Quit worrying," Bellatrix said, waving her off. "I'll be teaching him all he needs to know about the Dark Arts."

That scared Narcissa even more. Bellatrix was dangerous even when she wasn't on one of her rampages. But she couldn't speak out about it. The doors open and Draco came out looking shaken. Voldemort must've told him something that hit home. She took him aside. "You don't have to do this," she said. "You can always back out."

Draco shook his head. "I can't. I have to do this."

"But why?"

Draco looked around to make sure they were alone. "He-he threatened you and father," he said quietly. He walked away, and Narcissa felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't let Draco do this on his own, it was too dangerous.

She turned to Bellatrix pleadingly. "The Dark Lord favors you. Can you persuade him to put Draco on a different mission?"

"You're over re-acting, Cissy," Bellatrix said. "He'll be fine."

Narcissa turned away from her and grabbed her cloak. "Where are you going?" Bellatrix demanded.

"To see Severus," Narcissa replied, as she put on her cloak.

"What? Cissy, if the Dark Lord finds out, you'll be killed."

Narcissa ignored her. It was the last chance she had to save her only child. She apparated to the forest just outside the street where Severus lived. She took a moment to compose herself, then headed toward Severus' house with quick, light strides, her cloak causing a rustling sound in the grass. There was a loud 'pop' behind her as someone else apparated behind her. Narcissa knew who it was, but chose to ignore her.

"Wait!" Bellatrix called. Something rushed out from the undergrowth behind them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of green light. Bellatrix, who was turning something over with her toe, was also in a cloak.

"Just a fox," she said, dismissively. "I thought perhaps an Auror- Cissy, wait!"

Narcissa had already turned around and was scrambling up the bank the fox had just fallen down.

"Cissy- Narcissa- listen to me-" Bellatrix caught up to her sister, seizing her arm, but Narcissa wrenched it away.

"Go back, Bella!"

"You must listen to me!"

"I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"

Narcissa reached the top of the bank where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street. Bellatrix followed her, finally catching up. Side by side they stood looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.

"He lives here?" Bellatrix asked in a voice of contempt. "_Here? _In this Muggledunghill? We must be the first of our kind to ever set foot-"

Narcissa wasn't listening; she had slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and was already hurrying across the road when Bellatrix called to her again.

"Cissy, _wait_!"

Narcissa darted into an alley between two houses and into a second, almost identical street. Some of the street lams were broken; the two witches were running between patches of light and deep darkness. Bellatrix called out to her sister. "Cissy, you can't do this. You can't trust him!"

"The dark Lord trusts him."

"Th Dark Lord's mistaken."

"Sssh," Narcissa hissed, hugging the wall as a few female muggles passed them. When they were gone, Narcissa knocked on the door. Wormtail answered them, and took them to Severus.

"Run along, Wormtail," he said waving his wand, and slamming the door in his face.

When Narcissa had her glass, of wine, which Bellatrix refused. "I-I know I ought not to be here," Narcissa stuttered at first, then broke eye contact with him and looked down. "The dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of it."

"If the Dark Lord forbidden it, then you are not to speak- put it down, Bella" he said not looking at her. Bellatrix was at the mantle above the fireplace, looking at some box, and Snape hadn't taken his eyes off of Narcissa. "We mustn't touch what isn't ours."

Bellatrix seemed to pout at being caught, and she dropped it with a loud _clunk._

"As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa, " Snape said.

"You?" Bellatrix asked, suspiciously. "The Dark Lord told you?"

Snape looked at Bellatrix for a moment. "Your sister doubts me. Understandable. Over the years I have played my part well, so well, infact I have deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." Bellatrix made a rude noise as she walked toward Severus. "Dumbledore _is _a great wizard, only a fool would question it."

"I don't doubt you, Severus," Narcissa said.

"You should be honored, Cissy," Bellatrix said, as she walked back to the bookshelf, as if she couldn't stand being near Snape. "As for Draco."

Narcissa glanced at her sister, then back at Severus, her eyes filling up with tears. "He's just a boy."

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind, " Snape said. Narcissa nodded her head in defeat, and was about to get up to leave, when Severus spoke again. "But it might be possible for me to help Draco."

Narcissa got up from her chair. "Severus..."

"Swear to it," Bellatrix ordered. Narcissa looked at her sister worriedly; she was already asking so much of him, she didn't want to get in deeper than she already was. Bellatrix ignored her. "Make the unbreakable vow." Narcissa looked back at Severus as Bellatrix stood next to her sister. "It's just empty words," she hissed, as she continued to walk forward. "He'll give it his best, definitely," she continued, circling him. "But when it matters most, he'll just slither back into his hole. Coward."

Snape had looked uncomfortable through out all of that, but he still kept his voice calm. "Take out your wand."

Bellatrix, who was already at the book case again, gasped as she turned around, not believing what she had just heard; Narcissa looked at her a little angrily, but also full of hope.

Narcissa and Severus linked their hands on each others forearms. Bellatrix took out her wand, and started to circle them as she spoke. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lords wishes?"

Snape looked scared, but he spoke confidently. "I will."

Bellatrix was behind her sister, and spoke over Narcissa's shoulder. "And, will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

Narcissa seemed to tense a little as Bellatrix moved on. Severus didn't seem to be enjoying himself either as Bellatrix reached him. "And, if Draco should fail, will you yourself, carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform."

Narcissa was staring at him impassively, but her eyes were pleading. Snape seemed to hesitate, but it didn't last long. "I will."

The magical rope that had been between them faded, and Narcissa was the first to release as she slipped her wrist away; her hand curled toward her as she looked at Severus. Severus still looked like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Bellatrix smiled in triumph.

* * *

><p>Sometime later while Draco was away, Voldemort broke more Death Eaters out of Azkaban. When he returned, Lucius was among them; she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Lucius."<p>

"Narcissa," he whispered, returning her embrace. "How are things?"

Narcissa looked around to make sure they were alone. "Not good, Lucius. It's Draco... he's-"

"I know, Narcissa," Lucius replied, stroking her hair, before they started walking to their bed room. "I know. We'll get through this as a family."

"Is there any way I can convince you to stop being a Death Eater?"

Lucius stopped where he was and turned to his wife. "Narcissa, you know what would happen I did. I've lost favor with him, and I'm close to losing everything. That's why he has Draco on this mission. He's punishing us, particularly me. I don't think he realizes, though, that it has more of a toll on you than me."

Narcissa blinked back tears that threatened to come out. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Lucius replied regretfully, "but we'll get through this together as a family."

When they reached the bed room, Lucius closed the door behind them, then fell on the bed to rest. He hadn't gotten much in Azkaban, and what a relief it was to fall asleep without dementors watching. Narcissa fell asleep beside him, and he was completely grateful for that as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, as if he never would let go of her. Narcissa responded by accepting the embrace, and he couldn't help but notice the tears coming down her face as she slept. Lucius wiped the tears away. "I love you," he whispered, turning out the lights and falling into one of the most peaceful sleeps he'd had in awhile.

* * *

><p>When Draco got home, he was shaken to the bone. Narcissa knew that he had not completed his task, and that Snape was forced to do it. This was the last straw for her. From now on, she was going to protect her family, no matter what the cost.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after Lucius' escape from Azkaban, Voldemort took up residence at the manor. This was something that Narcissa was far from okay with. First, he took her husband, and had them separated by months; then he put her son in danger, and now he was taking up residence at their house. Bellatrix was thrilled about this- Narcissa had a feeling that it was for more than one reason, and it disgusted her that her sister couldn't see that Voldemort was the most vilest being on the planet.

Malfoy manner also became the new headquarters for the Death Eaters, and since that day, it's been extremely gloomy. To make matters worse, it always felt Narcissa was being watched- which always made her feel vulnerable inside, and prevented her from enjoying her time alone with Lucius. Lucius wasn't shaving either; Narcissa guessed it was from the stress of being a Death Eater. Near the end of August, Voldemort called a meeting for all the Death Eaters. They met in the dining hall, where Voldemort was at the head, and the rest were scattered about. The Malfoys sat on the right side of the table, Bellatrix sitting next to her sister, who was next to Lucius, and Draco. They were all waiting for someone else to arrive, and then the meeting would finally begin.

After several more minutes, the last attendee had finally arrived.

"Severus…" Voldemort said, acknowledging the new comer, "I was beginning to worry that you've lost your way. Come we've saved you a seat." He pointed to a chair next to his own. "Do you bring news, I trust?"

"It will happen Saturday next," Snape replied. "At nightfall."

"I've heard differently, my Lord, " Yaxely said. "Dolores, the Auror, has let it slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month; the day before the boy turns seventeen."

"This is a false trail," Snape said adamantly. "The Auror office no longer plays any part of the protection against Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe that we have infiltrated the ministry."

Yaxley snorted. "Well, they've got that right then, haven't they?" Most of the Death Eaters laughed- except the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Pious.

"What say you, Pious?" Voldemort asked.

Pious was looking at the snake, who hissed at him. He turned back to Voldemort. "One hears many things, my Lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear."

Voldemort laughed. "Spoken like a true politician," he said, pleased. "You will I think most useful, Pious." He turned back to Severus. "Where will he be taken, the boy?"

"To a safe house; most likely to someone in the order. I'm told it's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him."

Bellatrix cleared her throat. "My Lord, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy."

There was a loud wail from the cellar. "Wormtail!" Voldemort bellowed. "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guests quiet?"

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail- Peter Pettigrew- said, scared. "Right away, my Lord." He hurried off to where the "guest" was.

Voldemort turned back to Bellatrix. "As inspiring as I find your blood-lust, Bellatrix, must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Bellatrix bowed her head- almost as if she were pouting- as she leaned back; her sister was watching Voldemort warily- she kept her posture impassive, and her hands folded on the table, but anyone who knew her well knew that she was tense. Voldemort continued, getting up and holding up his wand. "But, I face an unfortunate complication; that my wand and Potters share the same core; they are, in some ways, twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm one another." He placed the wand on the table. "If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand."

He walked past the Malfoys, passing Narcissa first, who visibly tensed as he walked by, her eyes flickering to her husband for a moment. Lucius was sitting straight, looking more relaxed than he actually felt, with his hand on Narcisssa's. Voldemort brushed his hand against Draco's seat. "Come, "Voldemort said, passing by a few more Death Eaters. "Surely one of you would like the honor?" He stopped close to the other end of the table, before double backing. Bellatrix was looking at him with awe as he walked around; even more so when he came back to the Malfoys.

"What about you, Lucius?" he asked, stopping just behind Lucius and Draco. Narcissa stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at the horrible being behind her.

Lucius looked over his right shoulder at his Master. "My Lord?" he asked nervously, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"'My Lord?'" the Dark Lord mimicked. "I require your wand." He held out his hand, as if expecting a payment from him.

Narcissa watched her husband hesitate at this; but she placed her hand on his wrist, and Lucius took out his wand from his walking stick; his hands trembling as he handed it to the Dark Lord.

"Do I detect elm?" Voldemort asked as he received the wand.

"Yes, " Lucius said. He was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably at it. Voldemort snapped the snake head ornament off of it, and Lucius cringed. By now, Narcissa had resumed to looking straight ahead.

"And, the core?" Voldemort asked.

"Dr-" Lucius stammered, clearing his throat. "Dragon heart string."

"Dragon heart string," Voldemort repeated. Lucius nodded. Voldemort threw the ornament down on the table; then, he turned and used the wand to bring the floating witch forward. "To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage; who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle studies." Most of the Death eaters snickered at that. "It is Ms. Burbages belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them."

Bellatrix made a disgusted sound with a few others, who also chuckled.

"To her, the mixture of magical blood is not an abomination," Voldemort said, as he resumed his seat at the head of the table. "but something to be encouraged."

"S-Severus," she stuttered, when she recognized her colleague. "Severus, please... we're friends."

Voldemort watched Snape intently as the other wizard just looked at the fellow Professor with absolutely no emotion. Voldemort waved his wand, and with a flash of green- the usual signature for the Killing Curse- the witch dropped dead.

Draco Malfoy flinched, staring at the body in horror.

"Nagini," Voldemort said, stroking his snake as she slithered up to him. "Dinner." The snake slithered up the table. Most of the Death Eaters pulled back their hands off the table as the snake slithered by. Narcissa's hands were already on her lap, as she looked on in shock; Lucius just brought his hands back a little farther away from the snake as she passed him- although, it looked like he was protecting his walking stick.

When the snake was finished eating, Voldemort called an end to the meeting; most of them disapparated, as well as the Dark Lord himself. Lucius relaxed in relief; Draco was looking on at the spot where the body had been. "Perhaps you should go to your room, son," Lucius suggested.

Draco nodded as he got up shakily, and went to his room, leaving the elder Malfoys alone in the drawing room. Lucius looked at his beloved wife, who looked like she saw something interesting on the far wall. "Narcissa?" Lucius asked, placing his hand on top of hers. She looked toward him at his touch. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa sighed as she shook her head. "I hate this Lucius. He has gone too far; Draco was practically shaking the table just now." She leaned an elbow on the table as she placed her head in her hand, rubbing her temples with her thumb and the three middle fingers.

"I know," Lucius said, placing an arm around her and pulling her back against his chest. "What are we to do, though?"

Narcissa shook her head again as she sighed. "I don't know."

Lucius looked down at his wife, and saw a tear trail down her cheek. He gently cupped her cheek and brushed the tear away. "We'll get through this, Narcissa, I promise." He kissed the top of her head and started to caresss her shoulders. They stayed like that for about a minute or so longer before retiring to their bed chamber for the night.


End file.
